Ecaflip
Eles são humanóides de pele escura com o nariz e as orelhas semi-animalescos. Eles têm uma cauda particular. Quando você é um deus, até mesmo o lançamento de um dado é previsível! Mas para os meros mortais que circulam como mesas de blackjack do mundo material com fome, não existe essa sorte. E aqui, os Ecaflips que dominam bandidos, ladrões e traficantes de ouro, jogando com a supremabilidade e imprudência. They are used to gambling on chance. In battle, you'll never know if the next blow coming from the enemy with the catty head will knock your socks off or leave you untouched... they collect game cards and have made fearsome weapons out of them, leaving the swords of the past to other fighters. They might even read your future in these cards... but if they're lucky, you might not want to know what it is! Ecaflips are compulsive warrior-gamblers who jump headlong into risky situations just for the thrill of it! Oh, and contrary to what you might have heard, they don’t always land on their feet… Not that they care, as long as the adrenaline keeps pumping! So, ready to up the ante? Class spells The class spells available to members of the Ecaflip class are: Other features * Archetype: Gambler, Cats. * Unique features: Critical Hit manipulation, Fleas that steals HP, Random effects. * Strike power: Weak for Water. Earth is random, so isn't specifically weak or strong. Fire ranges from Good to Very Good, depending on Winning Streak. * Flexibility: Good. Movement and random bonuses can help out in many situations. * Team play: Good. Critical Hits, and random bonuses for the group. * Combat position: Flanking positions. Their range and movement means they can't stray too far from the enemies, but can avoid melee combat. * Good targets: Slow melee opponents * Bad Target: Long ranged attackers. Spell-branch features * Fire: Winning Streak, improve Critical Hit rate * Earth: Ecaflip card based effects and randomized damage * Water: A Self-heal, and Damage * Support: States and Risks History The Ecaflip class of Wakfu originated from the first Ankama title Dofus, in which they were a Risk taking character that utilising a number of cat- and gambler-themed skills. Preview spells Ankama previewed a small selection of spells during the initial design period of Wakfu. Though examples of the desired shape of the class, most of these spells didn't make it through to the current version without some alterations, if not being dropped all together. Trivia *The Ecaflip class's full name is "Ecaflip's Coin" *Players often shorten "Ecaflip" to "Eca" when referring to the class. *Reading ecaflip backwards gives "pilface". Add an "E" in between pil and face and you get pile face. This comes from the French expression "Pile ou face", which is their version of heads or tails. Image Gallery External Links *Ecaflip at Wakfu's Official Site *Ecaflip Forum at Wakfu's official forums.. *Ecaflip at Dofus' Official Site *Ecaflip at Dofus Wikia de:Ecaflip es:Zurcarák fr:Ecaflip it:Ecaflip nl:Ecaflip pt:Ecaflip's Coin ru:Экафлип (Ecaflip) zh:Ecaflip Category:Class